Forgiveness
by Ash Likes Lemons
Summary: What happened when Miguel went back to the living world? What were Hector's final moments before he faced his second death. This is the moment to finally forgive the mistakes of the past and move on to the future.


Disclaimer: This is MAJOR SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN COCO PLEASE DO NOT READ! If you have seen Coco then you can read this, I do not own any of the characters or the movie. They are all Pixar/Disney I only own the story. So enjoy the one shot ^^

This is from Hector's POV and how he felt his last moment of life before he was close to his second are some terms that I used in the story:

Ninos = Children, Mijo = Son, Hija = Daughter, Ai dois Mio= Oh my god, familia= family, idiota = idiot, chio= boy, mi amore = my love

Forgiveness

"I promise I won't let Coco forget you!" Those where the last words I heard from my grandson before me and Imelda sent him back to the living world. "Hector…." I looked over to see my wife looking down at me with sad eyes. "Mi amore don't be sad your too beautiful to have such sadness in your face." I reached up to cup her cheek feeling her hand holding mine in place. "Imelda…I know what I did was unforgivable, and I know I can't ask you to forgive me but…thank you." She looked shocked not understanding my words, "Why are you thanking me idiota? I pushed you away…...I said horrible things…I made our familia forget you and hate music…." She cried softly pulling me up to hold me close to her body. Ah…...this warmth…. I remember. Whenever she gets sad she would hold me like this and I would hold her back until she calmed down.

"I heard you sing for one last time…. see you dancing with sparkles in your eyes…." I smiled softly looking up at her before using the last of my strength to kiss her. Ai dos mio it has been too long since I've kissed my wife and it still feels the same. The pain shot through my body making me groan in pain. "Hector!" My markings were glowing brightly, and I could feel myself loosing conscious. My niños came to my side talking to me but I couldn't hear their words. But there was a voice…. a woman's voice. I couldn't tell whose voice it was, but it was smooth and soft.

" _Poor chico…you finally got accepted back but now you are dying…."_ I asked who was speaking to me and the voice replied, _"I am Mictecacihuatl, Lady of the Dead, I am here to take your soul chico."_ NO…I didn't want to leave…. not without seeing my Coco. All of the sudden I heard voices again but this time it was singing. The singing got louder and louder until I could hear the words more clearly. It was Miguel and…...Coco? They were singing my song…. the song I wrote for Coco. _"It would seem that it is not yet your time Hector."_ The soft voice spoke again, and I could feel myself being pulled back into the light. _"Take care of your familia and your hija…you deserve to see her again."_ And soon after I opened my eyes to see my familia still there crying. "Ai dos mio remind me to slap that boy whenever he comes back here." They all gasped and leaned back as I sat up rubbing my head. "H-Hector…." I turned to see Imelda looking at me like I just came back from the dead…...well technically I did but who is counting. "Si mi amore it's me…. I am here for good." She smiled and threw herself on top of me slamming our lips together. I felt more arms holding us and it was the niñosand that weird dog Dante and the large cat. _This is nice…thank you Miguel…. you kept your promise after all mijo._

A few months has passed since Dia de los Muertos and everything was different. Ernesto was shot down and was stripped of his title. Everyone was calling me 'The Greatest Musician' but I didn't want to be called that. I was just Hector, a man who finally has a family again and can see my Coco. I really enjoyed being a family and god how I missed it so much, how could I been so stupid to leave in the first place. As my familia and I were eating enchiladas there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Tia Rosa got up from her chair and walked over to the door before we heard her gasping loudly. "Oscar! Filipe! Julio! Come now!" All three ran to the door leaving me and Imelda in the kitchen very confused. "What is going on?" I shrugged my shoulders as we both got up to see what was going on, but the twins stopped us. "No, you two need to go to the living room and wait."

"Yes, and close your eyes too until we tell you to open them." Imelda and I looked at each other even more confused but we listened and headed to the living room closing our eyes. We heard more foot steps walking in and whispers filling the room. "What is going on I want to know now!" Imelda slammed her foot down on the floor and I could imagine her arms crossed in front of her chest and her hips sticking out to one side. "Mama? Papa?" I shot my eyes open and stared in disbelief. My Coco… with her long white twin tails, her purple shale over her shoulders, and those eyes… those were definitely her eyes. "Coco!" Imelda and I shouted as we hugged our daughter giving her kisses all over her face. "Oh Coco! I am sorry! I am so sorry!" I fell to my knees hugging her waist as I cried in her white dress. I felt a hand on my head which made me look up. Coco was smiling at me rubbing my head gently.

"Papa, I know you didn't leave out of spit. You loved me and Mama so much, Miguel told me what happened to you. Poor Papa you tried to come home." I smiled and got on my feet before hugging my Coco tightly in my arms. "I'm glad you don't hate me, and I am so happy to see you again." Imelda and the others joined in on the hug. _This is my family… I got to make my dream come true._

 _I am finally home._

So, this was fun to write! I saw Coco twice, so it inspired me to write this and god damn I still teared up the second time! Anyway, this was a fun oneshot and a break from my other writings which might give me inspiration to finish the Toriko Otome one! Still up in the air if I should continue that one or make a new story. And for those who asked about the new story: it's either my Toriko OC, Hero Academia, or Bendy and the Ink Machine. Tell me what you want and I'll keep a tally and announce the results in the new year


End file.
